Read To Me
by McBrideReedusLover
Summary: There was a question just burning in his mind, she could see it. She wouldn't pressure him, though. She'd wait until he was ready to speak. And after a few minutes of silence, he finally spoke up again. "Would... Y'read to me?" Caryl one-shot. M/E for detailed sexual situations.


**Read To Me**

 _ **A/N: This is just going to be a one-shot. One that will turn smutty of course. Night Owl's last chapter is still in the works. I'm think I'm going to re-write it. It's not very good right now, so I'll let you have this. Enjoy, friends!**_

 _ **McBrideReedusLover.~**_

The days were hectic it seemed, after the big herd of walkers came through the walls. The fences had been destroyed, bodies littered across the ground, corpses of walkers, and that of their fallen scattered among them. A lot of people had been injured, and had awaited the medical attention of their only 'doctor' Denise. Carol, well, she refused to go see her. The damage done to her body could only heal on their own. There was no infection, no cuts. Just purples, reds, and yellows spread across her back like a Pollock painting.

Not wanting her to suffer completely, the woman had offered her a bottle of pain killers, which the other had accepted. They helped take the aches away, let her get through the day without feeling she may collapse.

After people had been treated, and everyone was cleared, they started rebuilding their community. A team on the fences, a team on watch to protect those at work, a team to clear the area of bodies and debris. And the rest were instructed to take care of each other. Carol took it upon herself to help out everywhere, mostly with watch duty. She also cooked meals for the people hard at work, brought them water on the hot summer days. Slowly but surely, their community was returning to it's previous status.

The situation with Morgan was currently being dealt with. Rick hadn't enjoyed the knowledge that his former companion had had a wolf locked away in the basement, alive. And then the situation of Carol and Morgan, how their fight had escalated to a near dangerous point. Right now, they had the man in solitude, his own house, empty, while the group decided what they should do with him.

"Think his ass should be thrown out of here."

The response had shocked most people. The archer looked livid, like he was ready to kill. They hadn't seen him act that way since the fall of the prison. They'd been used to the transformed Daryl, the one who saw the good in people, who believed in chances. Never would they have thought he'd be the one to wish such a punishment.

"Now Daryl..." Rick started off. "I know what he did to one of our own is inexcusable, but we have to think the long-term here. Like it or not, he's strong, and a good fighter. We can't afford to lose someone like that."

"What are you planning then, Rick?" Michonne spoke up, eyes switching between the leader, and the redneck who looked ready to kick off. "We don't want him using his views against us. We let that happen once... Maybe we shouldn't let it happen again." Michonne was a neutral party, not on any one person's side.

Carol was sitting quietly, listening to the group go on about it. She didn't know what to say. The man had gone against his own views to protect someone who didn't deserve protection. He spoke about all life being precious, yet he nearly killed her just to save someone who in turn nearly killed him. That just wasn't right, or fair. Personally, she believed he should be killed. But she wasn't able to do it. She said to herself over and over that she should've, but she knew in her heart she couldn't. Why? She wasn't able to figure it out. She just couldn't.

Her icy colored hues fixed on Daryl, who's fists were close tight, knuckles white. She hadn't spoken to him properly in... What felt like weeks now. In fact, it was weeks. When they got to this sanctuary, he'd grown distant from her. From all of them it seemed. She wouldn't deny that she missed her best friend. But he was constantly out, looking for people to bring back. And when they did speak, it was a simple greeting or goodbye and nothing more.

"Y'stupid if y'think he belongs here. Damn near killed Carol! Could've killed all of us in the long run! Hidin' one of them fuckers who attacked this place in one of our houses. That ain't right and y'know it!" Daryl was shouting, and it baffled Carol. He seemed so passionate, so dead set on getting the man out of here, and for what? For her? She almost had a hard time believing he cared that much anymore. In all honesty, it felt like he didn't care for her anymore.

Since Beth died, he was distant. He just seemed to... Grow away from her. It was like he didn't like the woman she'd become. Didn't trust her. And god if it didn't stick a spear through her heart.

So to hear him react this way, it confused her. He must care about her, surely. If he's acting this way. But why had he still been so distant? He still hadn't talked to her. Though, perhaps it was due to their schedules. Their ships sailed past one another every day. But hopefully, her friend would return.

The sheriff pinched the bridge of his nose, and looked up at the fuming Dixon. "For now, we'll keep him in that house by himself. If he can't change his views, we'll rediscuss the best possible solution."

Once the words were spoke, a door had slammed. It caused Carol to flinch, and Daryl's being was no more. Knowing he needed his time, Rick called an end to the meeting, and they went about their evening routine.

~Read To Me~

The day had been long and exhausting, with the cooking, the cleaning, the meeting, all of it had drained Carol. She just needed to relax. She considered a hot bath, but decided against it, and to opt instead for reading a novel she'd found the other day. A romance novel, one of her favorite genres.

She leaned back against the headboard as she settled in to bed. The covers were draped over her legs, and she had changed from her day to day floral shirts into her old tank tops. She also had on a pair of shorts, to keep cool on this humid summer night.

Yes, the generators offered air conditioning, but it was weak at best. The humid air outside was too big a match for the cooling system inside, hence the change in clothing.

She turned the pages, eyes scanning over the words, a little movie playing in her head. That was her favorite thing about reading. You could create the images yourself. The words flowed through, creating a beautiful movie inside the mind.

As she was about to start on the next page, there was a gentle knock at her door. Her eyes lifted from the page to the man standing in the doorway. A small smile was offered in his direction. She hadn't seen him for this long in a while now.

"Is something wrong?" Her gentle tone broke the silence in the air. She watched, observed as the archer shifted from foot to foot. She missed seeing that awkward man as he fiddled to find the right words to address his thoughts.

"Jus'... Wanted t'come see you. Make sure y'was okay after... Tonight." The rough voice was heaven to her ears. God, she'd missed him so. The way his fingers locked and unlocked, the way his hair fell and obscured his vision. The sound of his voice as he tried so hard to be gentle. And it was only around her that he'd act this way. Nervous. Like he was afraid of upsetting her.

Carol suspected he had been referring to the meeting, and the outcome of Morgan's status. Yeah, it may not be what she favored, but she was in no way in charge of this group, or the situation. So she would simply have to live with it. They all would. "It's alright. There isn't much we can do, right? Just have to... Live with it and hope for the best."

Her eyes invited him in, wanting him to stop lingering in the doorway and come close to her. To be in the same space as her. He seemed to register her thoughts, and he pushed off the door frame, his legs carrying him to the bed. Still, he only sat on the edge. Still her favorite, shy man inside.

"But he hurt you... Could've gotten you and all the rest of us killed. Ain't right that he get to remain in a safe place, with food and water. Deserves to go out there and see how far his views get him." The tone held an underlying anger, and disappointment. To know he was upset over this, as awful as it may be, it made her happy. Because it showed her, that even after all their time apart, he still cared about her and her well being.

"It wasn't our call to begin with, Daryl... It never has been." And that was the truth. They held meetings, spoke as a unit, but in the end. Rick's words were final. What he said, goes. There would be no changing that. "But.. I don't want to talk about it. What's done is done. I just want to be able to relax..."

Apparently, he took that as his sign to leave. He stood, and was making a line for the door. That hadn't been her intention. She called to him, softly, not wanting to seem in any way demanding. Thankfully, it worked, and he stopped halfway between the door and the bed.

"Why don't you stay a while?" She asked, head tilting to the side. "We haven't seen each other in a long time and... I'd like to catch up with my friend."

It was a relief to see that smile of his. Small, barely noticeable, but still there all the same. A tiny quirk of his lips, resulting in that adorable, innocent half smile she'd grown so fond of.

The bed dipped with his weight, and she shifted slightly to the side, allowing him room to sit next to her. He was hesitant, but after a gentle coaxing, he settled next to her, back against the board in a similar position as she.

There was a silence, the two damaged survivors unsure of where to turn the conversation. Their once comfortable silence had been forgotten, and they were back to that time before the prison, during the winter where they had sealed their friendship.

She noticed his eyes drift to the book in her hands. She raised a brow, watching as he inspected it from afar.

"What're y'readin'?" Finally, he broke the silence with his question. Typical of him, the curiosity eventually got the better of him.

"It's called A Tale of Two Lovers." Was her response, and she showed him the cover, her finger still marking the page she'd been on. The way his nose crinkled made her chuckle. The man had never been a fan of romance. Every time it was displayed by their group, he cringed. "Yeah, I know, you hate romance." Carol smiled. She was happy to see him, yes, but part of her wanted to continue on reading. It was a sweet book, and she loved the mental imagery.

"S'jus'... Kinda weird to me, I don't know." Daryl shrugged, and started fiddling with his fingers again. There was a question just burning in his mind, she could see it. She wouldn't pressure him, though. She'd wait until he was ready to speak. And after a few minutes of silence, he finally spoke up again. "Would... Y'read to me?" He asked, and there was a tint on his cheeks.

Carol wouldn't question him, she wouldn't make fun of him. If he wanted her to read aloud, she would. If it meant having him stay with her, stay close to her, she would happily oblige.

"Yeah, sure." Carol's tone was soft, and she turned her attention to the book. "What do you mean you have to leave? Amira's voice floated through the space between them. I thought we finally had our days together, to be with one another. I've been waiting for weeks for this time to come, and now that it's finally arrived, you're leaving?" Carol glanced over at him. He was staring at the ceiling, but she could tell that he was listening to her every word. "Yes, business is calling for my attention, and if I don't go, my job will be terminated. I need this career to support us, to give you what you deserve. We still have two days together before I leave on my flight. Can't we make the most of it instead of arguing? There was a pleading look in John's eyes. He was begging her to lighten up, and be together with him instead of wasting away their hours with a petty argument."

She heard Daryl snort, and she looked over at him, eyes narrowed slightly. "What? You think it's stupid?"

Daryl turned to meet her gaze, and he had a small smirk on his face. "No, no, keep goin'. Jus'... Kinda silly. But keep goin'." _I just want to listen to your voice._

Eyeing him for a little while longer, she finally turned her attention back to the novel. "There was a brief silence between them, before his partner relented, and she moved in to his embrace. The two of them stayed that way for what felt like hours, before they broke apart slightly, enough to be able to close the distance between their lips." She read ahead silently, and she knew exactly what was about to transpire in the novel. Could she even read that to him? Usually she read her books in private, one of the reasons being the possible descriptive sex scenes.

He had told her to keep going, and as much as she wanted to put the book away right now, she decided to just continue on. "A fire was ignited between the two lovers. The gentle kisses, the soft caresses turned more passionate, more lustful. Lips parted, tongues clashed, sounds of excitement filled the air." Carol could feel her heart beating a little faster, as the pictures in her head turned more graphic. But that wasn't the worst part. The people transformed into herself, and the man who was sat next to her.

She was picturing Daryl's hands on her body, Daryl's lips meeting her own in a frantic need to be with her, to be inside her. The very idea made parts of her that had long been asleep come to life. There was a dull heat in her belly as she read some more.

"Their clothes were shed quickly, and the bed creaked as they fell onto it, lips still connected. Nails scraped down his back, hands gripped her hips. Their bond, their love was about to be sealed. John's hands smoothed up Amira's smooth, sandy colored skin, mapping the curves. His lips were pressed to her neck, traveling downwards. Hot gasps of pleasure errupted from the woman beneath him."

Carol was sure that her face was turning crimson. She didn't want to continue, she didn't know if she could. Not with Daryl's body on her mind. Not with the imagery of him doing those things to her.

"Uhm..." She cleared her throat, and stole a glance towards him. To her surprise, he seemed to be just as flustered as she was. He looked... Scared almost. "I think that's enough reading." She said quietly, marking her page and setting it aside.

What did she do now? What did they do now? A hot sex scene with Daryl was on her mind, and her core was aching with a need to be satisfied.

This wasn't the first time Carol had thought him in this way. Hell, she'd done it a lot in her spare time. She'd dreamt of him often, in a wild way that was best left unspoken.

She watched the man as he stood, and she knew then that she'd ruined this. That reading, though he'd asked her, had been a stupid idea. Now, he was going to be gone, probably be far too awkward around her again. A sigh left her, and she looked down, not even wanting to watch him as he left.

The sound of the door clicking shut rang in her ears. Her eyes went to the door, expecting to see nothing but the white surface. But what she saw instead, was Daryl's back to her, hand still on the door handle. The way his shoulders moved, Carol knew he was breathing heavier.

It was his look that sent lust throughout her senses. The way his eyes were dialated, his lids had fallen nearly shut, just slits as he stared right at her.

God, how long had she wanted this? How long had she waited for a move to be made, for that line to be stepped over. When they had arrived here, she'd bee certain their bond was nothing more than a friendship. Just two people to comfort each other and offer kind words when the other needed.

But now she knew how wrong she was.

Like a predator chasing it's prey, he came at her. He was by her side in seconds, body being pulled in towards him as his lips found hers in a searing kiss. Of course, she'd expected their first kiss to be a lot more awkward, more tentative and hesitant. But this was the exact opposite. It was hot, his lips pressed hard against hers, moving with a clear purpose.

Carol was overthinking it, and she had to stop. This was what she'd always wanted. She had always wanted to be with him, and this right here was her chance.

So she stopped thinking, and she let her body take control. Her arms went around his neck, and she kissed him with the same ferocity that he was offering.

The tip of his tongue caressed her lower lip, and she parted her lips, allowing him the access he sought. Feeling his tongue move inside her mouth, fighting with her for dominance had her moaning against him. It had been so long since a man had given her attention, had kissed her like this. And even when she'd been with Ed, he hadn't ever had her interests in mind. He took what he wanted, when he wanted it.

But even though Daryl was acting a little needy, he still seemed hesitant to move his hands anywhere but her waist. And that made her heart swell. Even in this heat, he still was worried to overstep his boundaries, still worried that he'd hurt her.

Pulling away from him slightly, her breaths came out in pants. He was just as affected, his chest heaving as they stared into the others eyes. Carol saw a pure lust, pure desire for her within his eyes, as well as silent questioning, wondering if this was okay. It was so endearing, and this time, she kissed him, but a lot slower, a lot more calculated. Her hands wove into his hair, combing through the tangles.

"It's okay." She whispered against his lips. He needed verbal confirmation, and she was giving it to him. "I want this too..."

It seemed to be the boost he needed. He moved himself over top of her, and she shifted her own position, head falling to the pillow. He kissed her again, lingering on her lips before trailing along her jaw.

Her eyes closed, and a smile formed on her lips. His kisses moved further down to her neck, where he alternated between kisses, and sucks. He found her pulse point, and began to suck a little harder there, causing her eyes to squeeze shut. God, it felt good. A whimper escaped her, and he glanced up at her, with an expression of worry.

"It's okay... It was a good sound." She assured him, meeting his gaze to make sure he got the message.

Carol felt a hand smooth down her side. She wished desperately for skin on skin contact. Her body craved it, craved to feel him slide into her. A flood of moisture hit her core, at the idea of feeling his cock stroke her walls. She longed to feel him bring her to the edge, to feel that pure bliss.

"Daryl..." She whispered, lightly tugging his hair. "I need to to touch me..." She had a feeling she'd have to take control in this situation. As eager as he'd seemed before, she could tell now the realization of what was happening was sinking in for him, and she didn't want him backing out now.

Carefully, she pushed on his chest. His confused expression as he rolled off her made her smile, and she quickly moved to straddle his lap. Her lower lip was caught between her teeth as she felt him, hard as rock through his jeans. That slight pressure was difficult to handle. All she wanted was to roll her hips, feeling that friction her body needed.

Leaning down, she kissed his lips, and grabbed his hands, bringing them to her hips. Slowly, she slid them up her body, and beneath the tank top she was wearing. Rough, calloused hands met her smooth, slightly marked skin, and the goosebumps broke out all over. Now that he had a little help, he went on his own, fingers ghosting over her flesh, feeling every dip and curve. He was dangerously close to touching her breasts, and she craved it. She needed to feel his hands on her, feel him pinch her perked nipples.

Sitting up, she pulled the shirt from her body, looking down at him. His eyes grew a little wide, and they roamed her body, before resting on her chest. To have him admire her like that, it brought her a bit of self confidence that she needed.

He took initiative, cupping the soft swells covered by her bra. A soft, pleased sigh left her lips, and she arched her back, pushing her breasts into his hands. He applied a light pressure, massaging her breasts and making her sigh again.

She missed his hands as they traveled to her back, beginning to fiddle with the clasp. He was having trouble, it seemed. It was evident in his frustrated expression.

"Fuckin' thing..." He growled out, tugging desperately. Finally, she felt the pressure ease from her breasts, as he got the clasp undone. She was surprised as it was yanked from her body. The eyeful he got, he could tell he was dying to touch her.

A gasp sounded from her, when instead of his hand, his mouth closed on the mound. She hadn't had this much attention in... Ever. His confidence was growing, as he sucked harder on her breast, tongue coming out to flick her nipple. It caused her to groan, and her hips rolled against him. The friction caused a sound to leave the both of them.

They both knew then, that the foreplay couldn't continue. If they didn't feel one another now, they would never be able to go on.

Carol got off of him, working on ridding herself of her shorts and panties, which were soaked thanks to him.

When she looked up, she saw his boxers being pushed down, and his cock sprung free. She was nearly drooling at the sight of him. Long, thick, and everything she dreamt he would be and more. Quickly, she climbed back onto him.

Her hand wrapped around him, and he sucked in a breath. God, he was hot. She lifted her hips, lining him up with her soaked entrance. Biting her lip, she finally sunk down on him. It hurt, but in a damn good way. He stretched her open, and she wanted to scream at how good it felt to have him inside.

Giving herself a moment, she opened her eyes to look down at him. He was staring at her with a hungry gaze as his hands went to her hips. When she felt she was ready, she began to roll her hips, slow movements, barely sliding on him. Even those felt good, had her core tingling with pleasure.

The look on his face was perfect. She could tell he was struggling, to maintain his composure, to keep himself from fucking her to oblivion. Her hands settled on his chest, giving herself stability. Finally, she moved the way they both wanted, nearly taking him out before sinking back down.

She and Daryl shared this house alone, thank god. It meant she could be as loud as she wanted. As she rocked her hips, her moans got increasingly louder. And every so often, she'd hear a groan, or a whimper from him, and it fueled her to give him more.

She leaned forward a little more, and started to bring her hips down hard. Her lips parted, and her brows furrowed as he seemingly sunk deeper. The sounds she was making were raising a few octaves, becoming more higher in pitch.

"Daryl..." She gasped, movements increasing in speed. "Oh my god..."

Daryl sat up then, and his arms went around her waist. His lips were pressed to her neck, and she moaned in response.

"Wanted this for so damn long..." He growled into her ear, as his hips thrust up. "Wanted to fuck y'for a long time... Don't know why I waited..." He kissed beneath her ear. That was her weak spot, and she drove down on him harder as a reward. The sweet friction had her throbbing around him. "Fuck..." He whined, fingers digging into her hips, bringing her down on him hard.

"Yes... Yes, Daryl..." She tilted her head back, grinding on him.

She gasped, feeling him suddenly move, flipping her onto her back. She looked up at him with wide eyes, and he smirked at her. And god, that smirk made her core flood more.

His hips moved with purpose, slamming into her. She never realized how rough she had actually wanted it. Her arms went around him, clawing at his back. "That's it... Yes... Fuck me, Daryl, please..."

He grunted in response, bringing her legs up to hook on his shoulders. That caused him to slide deeper, and her back arched up. She could feel it, feel that pressure building quickly. And he felt it, too.

"Carol... Fuck, c'mon..." He groaned into her neck. She felt the vein on his dick pulsing inside her, and it was pure ecstacy. "Come for me..." He growled at her. "Come for me, Carol..."

"Yes... Daryl, I'm so close... Just a little harder..." She bit her lip, raising her hips. He thrust into her with force, and she could swear if he went any harder, he'd tear her apart. "Oh, fuck, yes... Right there..." The tip of his cock was hitting a spot inside her she didn't know she had. "So close... Keep going... Yeah, yeah..."

His groan was loud, aggressive as he forced himself even deeper. It pushed her over the edge, and she tightened around him, squeezing his hard shaft. "Fuck! Yes, Daryl!" She cried out, her nails digging into his ass as she spasmed around him.

"Mm, fuck, Carol..." He growled, and she felt him pulsing. He was so damn close. "I'm comin'... Fuck!" She felt him then, spurting inside her, hips jerking in uneven movements as he rode out his own high.

Their bodies were shining with sweat, and the only sound now was their laboured breathing. He softened inside her, but he didn't dare pull out. He wanted to stay in there for as long as he possibly could, and she didn't mind at all.

When she felt she could finally speak again, she actually started to laugh. And he joined her, laughing against her neck.

"I can't believe... That happened..." Carol said, her hands rubbing his back.

"I know... Wanted it to for a long time, jus' didn't know how to go about it..." He kissed her neck lightly.

"I'm glad it did happen, though... Cause I've wanted you too." She pulled his head to her, and she kissed him, long and lazy.

"Maybe... Y'should read to me more often." He smirked, and they broke out into another fit of laughter.

 _ **A/N: Well! Hope you enjoyed that smutty goodness! I'm a little rusty in writing smut so I hope this did okay! Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated!**_

 _ **McBrideReedusLover.~**_


End file.
